


Выходной

by Ferry



Series: XMFC short stories [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry





	Выходной

Они запускают «блинчики» в Северном море. Летом оно судоходно, оказывается. И галечно-ходно, как показывает быстро восстанавливаемый детский навык. У Эрика галька прыгает одиннадцать раз, и он неожиданно испытывает давно и прочно, казалось, забытое чувство мальчишеской гордости. Это такое специальное, взрослым недоступное, чувство. По крайней мере, взрослому Эрику Леншерру – точно. Но ведь выплыло откуда-то… И тает теперь клочком тумана над водной гладью.

Азазель бродит по берегу, вороша обкатанные водой камни заостренным кончиком хвоста, потом подбирает голыш, придирчиво его осматривает, примеривается, замахивается… И запускает дорожку на семнадцать блинов. Семнадцать! Такое вообще бывает? 

– Я вырос на Оби, – пожимает плечами Азазель. 

Эрику иногда кажется, что тот читает мысли не хуже… Эммы. От которой они, собственно, и сбежали в очередной раз. Таскать на голове почти килограмм металла крайне утомительно, шея устает, виски потеют и все, черт возьми, чешется. Но позволять хитроумной блондинке копаться у себя в мозгах Магнето не желает. Не… В общем, мадемуазель Фрост – не тот мутант, которому он мог бы доверять.

Поначалу Эрик испытывает некоторые сомнения в том, как самый ценный, после чертовой Фрост, член его команды отнесется к тому, что шеф использует его, чтобы устроить себе небольшие каникулы. Но уже после второй совместной вылазки за пределы досягаемости всех известных Эрику телепатов, становится ясно, что сам демон получает от этих путешествий не меньше удовольствия, чем его «наездник».

Кстати, о демонах… Эрик невольно хмурится, разглядывая согнутую спину Азазеля, тщательно выбирающего следующий камушек. 

– Что значит – вырос? 

Азазель оглядывается через плечо, пожимает им легкомысленно:

– Как все растут. У мамы с папой. Ну, в моем случае – у бабки.

– Так ты не демон? – вопрос предельно идиотский, но Эрик слишком ошарашен, чтобы промолчать.

Азазель смеется, и его галька тонет после пятого прыжка. Он разочарованно взмахивает хвостом и опускается на крупный валун, слегка обсохший после утреннего прилива. Эрик мимолетно удивляется тому, как за каких-то несколько месяцев ему стали понятны жесты демона, который на самом деле, оказывается, вовсе не демон.

– А почему Эмма убеждена, что ты не обычный мутант?

– Потому что у меня нет шлема? – с отчетливой вопросительной интонацией отвечает Азазель. 

– То есть ты просто ее блокируешь? Твоя мутация позволяет? 

«Или это наработанный навык», – Последнее Эрик не произносит вслух, но весь подбирается в ожидании ответа. Если этому можно научиться…

– Нет, конечно. Просто, – Азазель вдруг вздыхает, а затем продолжает практически без привычного русского акцента, – жизненный опыт мисс Фрост довольно ограничен. И не всегда позволяет правильно интерпретировать то, что она видит в чужом сознании.

– Ты хочешь сказать?

– Что она никогда не видела кочегарку на тепловозе. Или котельную в старой школе. Большие заснеженные пространства – видела, когда мы плавали примерно в этих водах, но что такие пейзажи могут составлять львиную долю воспоминаний не у выходца из иного мира, а у обычного обитателя Западносибирской низменности – не понимает. Как и то, что при известной внутренней дисциплине можно вызывать у себя нужные воспоминания практически в любой момент времени.

Что ж, очевидно, что Эрику воспользоваться этим рецептом не удастся. Лагерные воспоминания вполне потянут на ад, но – слишком очевидно руко- и человекотворный, чтобы выдать его за другую реальность. 

– У тебя так не получится, скорее всего, – вторит его мыслям Азазель, примериваясь к следующей серии «блинчиков». – Она же знает твою биографию. 

Эрик не отвечает, садится на корточки и перебирает камешки под ногами в поисках подходящего. Почему-то ему кажется, что Азазель понимает больше, чем говорит. Например, что Эрик все равно предпочел бы носить шлем, чем вытаскивать на поверхность эти воспоминания. Даже если ими можно было бы заморочить изящную белокурую головку Эммы Фрост. 

На этот раз запущенная Эриком галька тонет только после тринадцатого скачка. Азазель хмыкает одобрительно. Его затянутая в черное фигура и красное, словно обваренное, лицо контрастным пятном выделяются на фоне серого моря, серого неба и таких же серых камней. Словно мир вокруг них позабыли раскрасить. Эрик опускает взгляд – его собственные серые брюки и запыленные туфли вполне сливаются с пейзажем. Дурацкие ассоциации. 

– Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло? – спрашивает Эрик, и ему в самом деле интересно. – Выдать себя за демона? Это из-за Фрост?

– Нет, – Азазель качает головой, запускает еще один камешек и, не глядя на результат, снова опускается на облюбованный валун. Эрик автоматически считает: тоже тринадцать. Если бы не те семнадцать, была бы ничья.

– Это придумали намного раньше, – продолжает Азазель. – И не я. 

– А кто? Шоу? – как ни удивительно, за последние месяцы это имя почти перестало вызывать у Эрика рефлекторный спазм брюшных мышц. И не от частого употребления: самому Эрику было незачем о нем вспоминать, а бывшие члены Клуба адского пламени избегали его произносить, побаиваясь нового шефа. Ну, или стараясь поберечь его нервы – вряд ли Азазель боялся. В общем, выходило, что убийство Шоу принесло Эрику некоторое подобие если не мира, то успокоения – на что ни он, ни… Никто другой не рассчитывал.

– Да нет, это было задолго до Шоу, – усмехнувшись, прерывает ход его мыслей Азазель, – Вот как хвост вырос, так и окрестили. 

– Что? – Эрик действительно не понял. – Что значит «окрестили»? В церкви, что ли?

На этот раз Азазель не смеется, а прямо-таки хохочет. Вполне демонически. 

– Ты, – задыхаясь, выговаривает, наконец, он, – еврей, ты в церкви-то хоть раз был? 

– Представь себе, – Эрик не может решить, нужно ли чувствовать себя оскорбленным этим обращением. 

– В православной?

– Нет. В католической. А что, такая большая разница?

– Как сказать. Наши в Чистилище не верят, – с неожиданной задумчивостью произносит Азазель, потом сам себе возражает: – Ладно, это к делу не относится. Ты мне скажи, как в костелах дьявола рисуют?

Эрик хмыкает и окидывает «демона» взглядом, понимая, наконец, к чему он клонит: 

– Примерно так же. 

– Вот то-то и оно. Так что в церкви меня крестили в младенчестве, Александром, а бесом и диаволом – на улице, когда мутация проявилась, и в церковь меня пускать перестали.

– А ты ходил в церковь?

– Ну, когда-то ходил. 

– Я думал, в Советах все – атеисты.

– Так я до Советов родился. Почти ровесник века. 

– Выглядишь моложе.

– Знаю. Полезно. Демону стареть не положено.

– А, ну да. – Эрик кивает, потом смотрит на него задумчиво, и все-таки спрашивает: – Почему ты мне все это рассказываешь?

– Потому что ты не выдашь меня Фрост. 

– Не выдам, – кивает Эрик. – Ладно, пора возвращаться. 

Он поднимает последнюю гальку, но просто швыряет ее в воду, вызывая один громкий всплеск, потом отряхивает ладони о штаны и протягивает левую Азазелю. 

– А еще потому, что человеку нужны друзья, – произносит тот, обхватывая ее красными пальцами. – Даже если он мутант. 

Ныряя в багряные всполохи телепортации, Эрик думает, что Азазель имел в виду не только себя. А еще – что уже слышал очень похожие слова, только сказанные другим голосом. Но секундное помрачение сознания при прыжке милосердно гасит это воспоминание.


End file.
